Timothy Hearst/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Innocence Tsukikami (憑神 (ツキガミ), Tsukigami, Divine Possession): Timothy's Innocence, a Parasitic type,D.Gray-Man - gray banquet(compilation book) volume 2, additional materials - Timothy Hearst's character profile is centered in the jewel in his forehead. It allows him to take control over other people.Chapter 175 page 10 *'Innocencification': Though a process called "Innocencification," Timothy can eject his spirit from his body and possess the bodies of Akuma. In order to do this, he has to first leave his body through the gem on his forehead,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 179, Page 139 forcibly eject an Akuma's spirit from its body and then take the Akuma's spirit's place.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 179, Pages 140-141 Then, Tsukikami's "Second" devours the spirit of the Akuma.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 179, Page 148 While possessing an Akuma, he can use any of the abilities that were inherent to that Akuma's body.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 180, Page 158 Once Timothy leaves the body of an Akuma he has possessed, Tsukikami purifies it and it turns to ash.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 180, Page 167 **At his current level, Timothy can only possess Level 1 and Level 2 Akuma, though as he gains experience with each invocation of Tsukikami, he will eventually be able to possess more highly-leveled specimens.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 180, Page 167 *'Tsukikami's "Second"': A secondary being that came into existence when Timothy first properly possessed an Akuma, it acts as his guide, explaining the parameters of his Innocence to him and chastising him when he makes mistakes.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 179, Page 148D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 180, Page 158D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 180, Page 165 Only Timothy can see and hear him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 179, Page 149 Tsukikami can also possess Timothy's main body whenever he is not occupying it.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 180, Page 162 Tsukikami (Being) Appearance Tsukikami's current form is based on an adult version of Timothy's own body, something Tsukikami has confirmed he purposefully did for the sake of convenient communication.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 179, Page 149 Tsukikami has a ghost-like shape of a tall man in the mid-twenties. He has the same haircut as his host – Timothy, but purple colored, pointy ears and white skin with navy-green markings: cross on the forehead (with the vertical line ending on the bridge of his nose), characteristic markings under the eyes and marked upper lip. His nails have the same color.D.Gray-Man Manga cover of the 19th volume Tsukikami wears loose white kimono (with Japanese character in the front) fastened with stripped purple obi and blue-white thick rope. His pants have blue and white checker pattern. Tsukikami is barefoot. Personality Tsukikami is a first Innocence shown with a developed personality and identifiable gender. He can verbally communicate with either his accommodatorD.Gray-Man Manga chapter 179, page 16 or with others via his accommodator.D.Gray-Man Manga, chapter 180, page 10 Although his accommodator is his "master," he and Timothy treat each-other rather familiarly. References Navigation de:Timothy ru:Тимоти Хёрст es:Timothy Hearst Category:Character Subpages Category:Abilities and Powers